


L-O-V-E~! L-O-V-E~!

by DixieTheTraitor (dearest_starboy)



Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Bi-Gender Character(s), CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS SHIT, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Monsters, Multi, The Skeld (Among Us), They have names but they have to refer themselves as the color codes, freewrite - Freeform, its technically wlw? white is bi-gender, this is actually serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/DixieTheTraitor
Summary: Yes, I have been so afraid...
Relationships: Black & Cyan (Among Us), Brown/White (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Pink/Green (Among Us), Purple & Blue (Among Us), Red/Yellow (Among Us)
Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first Among Us work!! I've been super fixated on this game that I had to write something for it!

Once arriving at the Cafeteria, White wishes he hadn't arrived at all.

It was a large area. Everyone was already wearing their helmets, with White's still set on the one table that had the emergency button. Where it was right smack in the middle of the Cafeteria.

"You're late," The Red affirms flatly, pizza crust in hand, "and because you're late, everyone already went up and finished their meals. Look like you'll have to go work with an empty stomach." 

Yellow clears his throat, smacking the leftover pizza crust from Red's hand, "I apologize deeply, White! I swear, I was going to stop him from eating your food, but he never listens to anyone!"

Already, White just wants to go back into his cabin. But that wouldn't be possible. How annoying. How sad. Nothing fails to worsen his day further. Do they do it on purpose? He can't tell.

"It's okay." White makes his way over to the table, he picks up his helmet and puts it on his head. It makes a sound, a signal that it's locked in place as it should be.

Black scoffs, "You're such a doormat, White. I swear you'd probably let someone kill you just to be polite!" Cyan starts talking. Then Lime, then Green... It's a little too loud. White squeezes his hands together, catching the only other crewmate who hasn't spoken once during the entire trip. Brown was strange. She doesn't seem to acknowledge the other crewmates sometimes. Right now, however, White feels like she's staring right at him.

"Everyone, please keep it down!" Pink slammed her hand on the table, causing the other crewmates to quiet down, "the Captain left us orders to do, and we best get to them!" Pink passes out assignments, which were written in the colored paper that the crewmates were associated with, "White, please be here on time. We don't have all the time in the spaceship to wait for you."

"I'll try." White salutes to Pink, which only earns a laugh from her and a chuckle from others.

"Let's give it our best, alright, everyone? We'll be back home before we know it!" Almost everyone splits up. Pink follows along happily with Green, Yellow continues arguing with Red, Blue was already chatting away as Purple led him away to the Medbay.

White quietly made his way to Admin. He swiped his card multiple times, no matter how slow or fast he attempts to swipe it, he fails. While this is happening, Brown walks in, cleaning supplies in hand. White waves at Brown, she simply nods in acknowledgment, grabbing a bottle and spraying the big table.

"Um," Swipe, "hello," Denied, "miss," Swipe, "I like the cherry on your helmet." Denied.

Brown wiped down the table, "Thanks," She uttered, "do... You need help?"

"O-Oh! No, I just think the darn thing's broken again--"

"That's unfortunate. I might have to report that to Pink."

White hesitates, looking behind Brown.

"Heya, Brownie," Black gripped Brown by the top of her helmet, "show me your tasks."

Black wasn't the best gal here. Honestly, White wonders how she even got to where she is with how much she slacks off on the job. Although, he supposes he can't really judge her, he almost does no work. That's only because he has a hard time trying. Brown silently gave her the folded, brown-colored piece of paper, "I have cleaning duties today."

"Hm, that's simply isn't fair, don'tcha think?" Black hands over her piece of paper, "Look at this, I have all this reactor bullshit to work on! And I don't know how to do them! But I know you can, right?" Brown seemed hesitant to nod, "so why don't you take care of it, while I take up cleaning for now?"

"I need to do small tasks right now, miss," Brown grabs her paper back, "I was one of the many that needed to collect specimens... I'm still sore from fighting off the violent creatures there."

"I don't care. We had a deal, didn't we? I'd give you extra meals if you did my tasks? Get to it." Black snatched Brown's bottle and sprayed the glass of her helmet, "don't be stupid next time." And with that, Black took the rest of the supplies and Brown's paper with her out of Admin.

Brown's helmet dripped down, she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't say anything, she scares me," White puts his card away, using his gloves hands to wipe the liquid off, "she treats you badly, doesn't she? Did she crack your helmet the other day?"

"Mmm... Don't worry about me. You have your own problems, don't you?"

White nods. Brown salutes White like he had with Pink, "Please don't change, White. You're the only one who hasn't stopped giving their all." 

White is left alone once Brown grabs her paper and leaves. He decides to swipe his card later, and makes his way back to the Cafeteria.

The lights go off.

...

He walks around, kicking a bit to find where he should step next, but only ended up stepping in something wet. Did Black do a terrible job at mopping the floors again? 

The lights came back on, and once White's eyes adjusted to the light again, he stops. The liquid he stepped in was a bright red instead of the usual translucent blue. The small voice of his gasped before a terrified scream ripped out his throat.

Black's dead body has been reported.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit! School is keeping me busy! ^_^

There was a sense of tension in the air. Other colors started piling in the cafeteria, watching White frantically attempt to remove his helmet, blood was covering his whole suit and helmet

"I..." White started panicking, "found Black... Dead...!" Brown held White's helmet in her hands. She carefully unlocked and popped the helmet right off his head. White gasps out, collapsing on the ground.

Pink shook her head, "Get yourself together, White! This is no way to act here in the Skeld!"

"Someone has just died, Pink!" Yellow spoke up, "his reaction is completely normal. Spare him some mercy."

Rolling her eyes, Pink walked over to observe the body. Black had been decapitated, with her head still inside her helmet. Even despite her being dead, the suit made work with absorbing the blood that poured from her neck and surrounded her, "Whoever killed her... They were strong enough to rip her head from her body..."

"What is this...?" White watched as the blood on his gloves seem to do the same thing, absorbing the blood that was on him until it was like he never got close to the corpse in the first place, "What's going on?! The blood is gone..."

"Oh yikes..." Purple cringed, "everyone, emergency meeting." Brown helped up White as everyone else made their way to the emergency table.

"Purple, you're not the one in charge! You're not the one that supposed to start these meetings!" Pink grumbled.

"I am not. But this was needed. Someone among us is a murderer, but we have no idea who it could be. There will be plenty more deaths after this one, so you must let everyone have the option to call meetings."

"How can you be so sure?" Cyan crossed his arms, "seems a little suspicious to me."

Purple mused, "Pointing fingers already? You're predictable... I just think we all should be able to call emergency meetings. A murderer never kills just once."

"This seems to be a Code Gray problem, Purple," Blue said, "We've got an Impostor on our spacecraft."

Brown looks up, "Impostor...?"

Pink sighs, leaving the Cafeteria, "An Impostor, someone inhuman who has intentions to kill us all," Blue continues, "we haven't had cases like those for quite a while, with our advanced tech and all..."

"White's gotta be the Impostor, then. Nobody was around when Black died but it." Red nods, pointing at the surprised White.

_'It.'_

Yellow pointed his finger and poked at Red's helmet, "I know my fine friend, White could never do such a thing. Besides, we passed by Black in the Cafeteria a bit into Weapons before the lights went out-"

"Which were fixed thanks to yours truly!" Green grunted proudly.

"- and if we were to go by that logic, Red, you and I are also suspects!"

Pink returned, holding a small box, "Hey, Brown, weren't you in charge of cleaning the Skeld this twenty-four hours? Why does Black have your cleaning tote and task sheet?"

Brown looked down. White cleared his throat, his silver eyes looking over at how distraught Brown looked. It broke his heart, she was a good crewmate. "Black was harassing her into switching tasks. I saw... I was there when Brown was trying to clean in Admin and was swiping my card... I know she couldn't have done anything to Black."

"Someone here is a murderer! Someone's gotta go, right?!" Red looked around, half-panicking, "c-come on, you can't just leave this alone! We'll be fucked!"

"We can't start launching people without a second thought. That would make us worse than the impostor themselves!" Purple put her foot down, "unless you're fessing up?" To which Red shook his head.

Pink handed around some kind of pin, "As the fill-in captain, I've got to ensure we get some type of protection or call to action. I'm giving you all these megaphone pins," White grabs his own, admiring at how clean and sleek it looks despite seeming to have never needed these in the first place, "press it and yell "emergency!" to get the pin to work its magic. It'll report the body at a ten-foot radius and teleport us back here. As much as I'd want to get rid of the impostor, we really don't know who it could be. And sending out an innocent soul would be horrific..."

Brown was quick to put the pin on herself, "I can take care of this mess."

"Wonderful!" Pink nodded, "but because Black is dead, you need to do her tasks for her now, Brown. Finish up cleaning up this mess and go do some reactor business.

* * *

"Brown..."

"What is it, White?"

"Well... I know we haven't spoken a lot, but I think you're really cool. Thank you for not being cruel to me like Red is. Or fake nice, like Yellow is."

Brown nods her head, "Oh, I see. I should be the one thanking you for defending me back there." 

"It was no problem, really! Everyone here seems to hate each other so much... It breaks my heart. Even before the Impostor came on board, everyone treated each other so roughly. Now everyone will go insane..."

"And you will not?"

White hates Electrical. There were wires everywhere. Everything was in disarray. Although, it shouldn't be too bad. Just just do some wiring, and he'll be out quick. Besides, he's got Brown by his side, so he won't be alone!

"As long as I have a friend, I will not lose my heart." White and Brown finally get to Electrical. 

"I see. I hope you don't lose your heart. You need it to live."

Brown starts downloading data.

White gets the wiring done, taking Hello Kitty bandages out of a bad from one of his pockets and awkwardly wraps the wires together with them. Once finished, he finally closes the slot close. "Done. I'm so happy, that's the first task I was able to finish--"

Brown yawns, but it wasn't any normal yawn. White watches in horror as the area of her stomach opens up, sharp teeth and tongue, letting out a tired, inhuman yawn, as she stretches. The fact that she did this all without any self-awareness baffles him a little bit more than it should.

"Download, complete!" The mouth shut itself closed, smooth and clean like there wasn't a mouth there just moments ago, "this is much easier than Reactor business, to be honest...! Uh... White?" She stops moving, seeing White frozen on place, "why aren't you moving?"

"B-Brown... Are you the Impostor...?" He whimpered, which surprises her.

"W-What? How can you say something like that? Didn't you say w-we were friends just a moment ago-?"

He points at her stomach, "I saw that. My visual inspection never makes a mistake," Brown covers the part of her helmet where she sees, "u-uhm... But I swear! I won't tell anyone! We are friends... Friends don't betray each other."

"I'm not an Impostor, White. Believe me," Her hands slide off her helmet, "I didn't kill Black. I wasn't hungry at the time she died..."

White's blush worsened, hidden with the helmet, "I-I believe you! Don't worry! It's just... Uh... Maybe we should go somewhere else to discuss this. People have tasks here..."

Brown pauses for a moment, confused, before shaking her head, "Um, right! Let's go... I'll explain everything once we get somewhere quiet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god! These astronauts gay! Good for them.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get nae-naed

"Oh! White, Brown, can you guys come with me?"

"I don't think we can-" White said, to which Brown interrupted him.

"White, we should help. Where are we going?"

Blue waved his hand over, "Medbay. I got to do a scan and someone needs to help me." Oh. White has a task in Medbay. Alright. He'll cave in. There's no harm in helping another crewmate. 

"Okay. I'll come."

* * *

The Medbay was full of pets and... Children. Orange laid in bed with the mini crewmates playing around with a scanner. Is this where Orange had disappeared to? No wonder White hadn't seen Orange throughout the entire time he was on board until now, "Is Orange alright?"

"Oh, yeah, he's fine," Blue says, "remember when there was a huge fight on Mira? Orange and a few others were in a real pickle with these odd creatures... I believe Orange and Brown are the only two surviving ones from that sudden attack. Which reminds me, how are you healing, Brown?"

"I'm alright."

Blue nods, getting the scanner ready, "That's good, that's good. Watch me scan? I'm scared of the Impostor barging in and killing either me, the little ones, or Orange!"

"I have samples I need to test." White walks over to do his task. Once the first part finishes up, he waits patiently as per the machine orders on neon lights.

Blue gets scanned while Brown watches. White continues to wait until a white mini crewmate walked over to him.

"Mommy!!" It squeaks.

"H-Huh? I'm sorry I'm not your mommy..."

Blue finishes up and steps off the scanner, "White, that's an orphan kid. They all are. Don't be mean."

"... Orphans?" Brown asks.

White answers, "Orphans are children without parents." 

"Oh no! Why are there so many orphans? Did the attack kill them all? The families...?"

Blue nods, "It was that bad..."

Even with the helmet on, White knew Brown felt guilty. She looked down.

"Alright. I gotta count the kids," Blue claps his hands, "line up, line up! Everybody do your share!" Quickly, mini crewmates, including the white one, skittered over to line up, color-coded, "One tomato, two lemons, three carrots, four broccoli, five kiwis..."

White looked to see... Where was the blue mini crewmate? Did they not have one, or...?

"Blueberry? Where's Blueberry?!"

Brown points, "I found them!"

Indeed, Blueberry didn't line up, still doodling with crayons on a piece of paper. 

It was too quick. In a blur, the vent hatch opened and a black-gloved hand dragged the mini crewmate into the vents.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!" Blue screams, running over to the vent and attempted to open it with no luck.

The other minis seemed afraid, one started crying, then more started to cry as a result. Brown ran over to help Blue.

"M-My baby... M... My..." Blue starts weeping. White looked over at his sample. It finished up testing but quickly ignored it as he also ran over to the vent, stomping on the vent hatch until it broke through inward. He jumped in, crawling as quickly as he could until he made it to Security.

White opened up the hatch and crawled out, "H-Hey...!" The Impostor was getting away! They were making their way to the Reactor...!

It was Black! But that can't be. Black is dead. There was no pin on them. So even if White were to call an emergency meeting, this Impostor wasn't going to teleport to the Cafeteria as he would.

"Please leave the child alone..."

The Reactor's doors close behind White. 'Black' shoved the sobbing Blueberry away and pointed their blade at White. It made sense now.

"Oh... I see. This was bait, wasn't it? You wanted someone to chase after you so you'd be able to kill them someplace less crowded."

'Black' didn't utter a word. 

"In front of the child, too? You have no heart..." 

Suddenly, 'Black' charged at White. He quickly moved out of the way and awkwardly kicked the Impostor hard enough to knock them off balance, and White stepped on them so they wouldn't get up so easily. The Reactor door opened again.

"Eep!! Run away, I'll distract the Impostor for you!"

Little Blueberry ran off crying, stumbling a bit as they did so.

'Black' grabbed White's other leg and finally knocked him off balance, getting up themselves.

" _Die, already._ " The distorted voice of 'Black' muttered. The blade was right there, mere inches from his chest. And that was all White saw before his vision had been covered purely by static, unknowingly losing his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah so basically I write very late, it's when my brain goes brrrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates will come soon!


End file.
